gleefandomcom-20200222-history
April Rhodes
April Rhodes is a character on the TV series Glee. She is an amazing singer and once went to William McKinley High School with Will Schuester. She is portrayed by Kristin Chenoweth. April appears in two episodes in the first season: The Rhodes Not Taken and Home. She returned in Season 2 in the episode Rumours, and was mentioned in New York, but did not appear. Biography April is an extremely talented singer who dropped out of high school in an attempt to go to B roadway, but her dreams did not come true as she found herself pregnant with twins. After giving them up she tried to find work on Broadway, but to no avail. She soon became an alcoholic and was eventually found by Will Schuester who urged her to get sober. After a long journey, April does decide to get sober as she wishes to go to Broadway and put up the first all white performance of "The Wiz". She never graduated from high school. Season 1 In The Rhodes Not Taken , Will Schuester decides to track April down and arranges a meeting at her mansion. April, drunk, greets Will who soon discovers that she is in fact a squatter and is broke. Will convinces April to return to school and join New Directions, which she does. When April is introduced to the glee kids, they question if older people may now join the club. April then belts out a confident performance of "Maybe This Time". After some trouble in class, Will tells April to bond with the kids and so, she teaches Mercedes and Tina to shoplift, hooks up with Puck and gives Kurt some male muscle magazines and liquor. She later does some bowling with Will, who reveals his admiration of April who, flattered, leads Will to sing "Alone" with her. She later shows up drunk to the club's invitationals, after almost hitting Emma with her car. This upsets Will and leads him to kick her out after a performance of "Last Name", in which she performs lead vocals. Before he could kick her out however, she admits to Will that she knows that high school is no longer her world and that she has no place in the school or up on stage with the kids. Instead, she decided to leave on her own, wishing Will and the kids well. In Home , April later appears when Will is searching for a new place for the club to rehearse. April is singing at a roller rink and gets Will to sing "Fire" with her before offering up her rink as a rehearsal space. April also reveals that she is still drinking and is now the mistress of an elderly strip mall tycoon. April also expresses her desire to sleep with Will and so, she visits him at his apartment and sleeps over, singing "One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home" with him. She also expresses how she doesn't want to be alone anymore. Will once again attempts to persuade April to better herself and so April agrees to break it off with her new man. She later tells Will that her lover died and his wife gave her $2,000,000 in order to keep the affair a secret. April reveals that she is going to get sober and go to Broadway in order to put up the first all white performance of "The Wiz". Lastly, April buys the auditorium for the glee club (renaming it the "The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion") and performs "Home" for Will with the glee kids singing back up. Season 2 April returned to McKinley High in Rumors, soon after her all-white show of "The Wiz" was universally panned on Broadway. She had decided to create her own musical about her life, and was surprisingly contacted by Terri Del Monico who suggested she ask Will to help her with the show. April jumped at the chance, and Will was more than happy to help. April eventually asked Will to join her on Broadway, which Will was very tempted. Sue and Terri meanwhile tried to "help" Will's decision to join April, but he instead opted to stay at McKinely. During her visit, she inspires Will to reunite New Directions by singing Fleetwood Mac songs and together they perform a duet of Dreams. Personality April is laid-back, and pays no attention to consequences, as showed with her constant squatting. She has an addictive personality and no problem being in a relationship for money. She apparently is very wild and enjoys parties, drinking and is easily entertained, although she denies and doesn't like to talk about how she may be addicted. She is confident and talented but also very unprofessional for a singer, who appears to have given up on her dreams and now has no ambition. She doesn't appear to think about setting a good example, or worry about cosequences, however seems to have good intentions on the whole. She is likable, fun, with a magnectic personality and a love for beverages. On the minus side, however, she lets this easily go out of control. Traits *'Positive' *Cheerful *Party animal *Fun *Talented singer *Seductive *Talented roller-blader *'Negative' *Irresponsible *Alcoholic Trivia. *Often referred to by Will as the most talented singer he's ever seen that has ever been a part of the McKinley High Glee Club, which changed when Mercedes and Rachel joined. *Has a set of mixed raced twins. *Is an alcoholic. *Saw someone have a stroke in front of her. *Sue refers to her as a "banana magnet" and a "bratwurst gobbler". *Sold her "Rumours" album for drugs. *Can shoplift a watermelon by sticking it up her dress. *Has stolen a birthday cake with the candles still burning Fashion sense and style. April's fashion sense seems very bold and distinctive. she wears colorful, clashing items, which not many people could pull off--- she also appears to enjoy dressing as a cow-girl. Songs Solos﻿ Season One: *Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken) *Home (Home) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Maybe This Time (Rachel) (The Rhodes Not Taken) *Alone (Will) (The Rhodes Not Taken) *Fire (Will) (Home) *One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (Will) (Home) Season Two: *Dreams (Will) (Rumours) *I've Slept With You (Will) (Rumours) ﻿ Love Interests Will Schuester Will had a crush on April when they were both in the high school Glee Club but she did give him the time of day. In The Rhodes Not Taken, Will looks up his old crush online and gets her to return to New Directions to help win Regionals. But, his real reason for looking up April is to see what his life would have been like if he hadn't married Terri. Later, in Home, Will runs into April at a local roller rink. They hit it off and April invites herself over to his house. They sleep in the same bed, but do not make love. But, Will isn't interested in a relationship with April if she is still drinking so he convinces her to sober up and head back to Broadway. In Rumours, Terri convinces April to return to McKinley in hopes that she can lure Will away from New Directions. The sparks fly when they sing Dreams and April asks Will to join her show on Broadway. But, Will decides to stay with the Glee Club and Emma. Noah Puckerman She slept with him in an attempt to get him on her side, later on when she was drunk, she kissed him. Finn Hudson She expressed her interest in him to Rachel in a bathroom, which upsets Rachel. Photos AprilRhodes.png April and Kurt.jpg AprilsingingFire.jpg Glee-april-rhodes-1256645909.jpg Maybethistime4.gif Vlcsnap-757098.png Will and April singing, alone.jpg 319790.jpg April.jpg DFGGGGFFD.jpg DSDSDSFFDSSD.jpg FDFDDGF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg Glee-april-rhodes-spitting-wine.jpg Imaddddddddfsfdgfges.jpg Imafggfgfgfgfgfgfges.jpg Imagddes.jpg Imageffffs.jpg Imageggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggs.jpg Imagezczczs.jpg Imagfddfdfdfdes.jpg Imddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddages.jpg Kristin-chenoweth-picture-2.jpg Kristin-glee.jpg SDFDSD.jpg Home(song).jpg Portal-Home Toll.jpg Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters Category:Guest Stars